Un peu déspoir
by ILOVEMARKAXEL
Summary: Il pleurait le jour de ses noces. Celui qui est supposait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Mais il se trompait. des larmes glissa de ses joues, quelqu'un lui manquait, quelqu'un de vieux. Doctor/Rory


Un peu de bleu

Demain dont il a essayé de fuir c'était approcher, Rory William avait dit "Oui."

Il avait cru maintenant il est un homme marié. Il aimait Amy, bien entendu qu'il l'aimait. Elle était belle, souriante et toujours de bonne humeur. C'est l'homme qui a attendu durant 2 mil ans. Il aurait été un idiot de ne pas aimer sa femme. Il y a seulement un seul problème, que Rory était aussi amoureux du docteur. C'était mauvais et il savait, mais l'unique chose qu'il voulût faire et de rentrer et d'embrasser le docteur que son épouse. Le docteur était seulement à 3 mètres de lui juste un pas et un suivant il pouvait l'embrasser. Il se sentait coupable d'avoir des pensées pour le seigneur du temps que de son épouse. Mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de pensées à lui pas maintenant. Son odeur, ses sourires, ses blagues pourrit, ses délires et tous ce qui composent le docteur. C'était un être unique. Une larme glisse sur ses joues puis un autre suivi de plusieurs. Il pleurait le jour de ses noces. Il était supposé être l'homme le plus heureux de sa vie mais ce n'était pas de larmes de bonheur mais plutôt de désespoir. Il manquait quelque chose, quelqu'un, quelqu'un de très important.

Il manquait quelqu'un de nouveau, de vieux, un peu près dingue. Et quelque chose de bleu qui faisait toujours du bruit.

Il a parlé avec Amy. Il avait une certaine appréhension de cette discussion. Il ne voulait pas qu'Amy le déteste. Mais elle a compris. C'était une femme merveilleuse et très compréhensive. Comment pouvait-il doutait d'elle?

Rory a compris que Amy voulait que son bonheur, il avait besoin de cet homme, son ami, son vieux docteur. Même si c'était elle qui avait rencontrait en premier. En parlant de ça, elle se rappelle encore d'une cabine tombait du ciel. Un homme qui sortait de là, très étranger et très bizarre. Elle était un peu jalouse, elle avait dit à son époux que le docteur avait de la chance d'être avec lui.

" Oh, Rory. Rory Williams impossible, magnifique." C'est la chose unique que le docteur pouvait dire. Rory et Amy devaient dire adieu.

Les trois personnes étaient revenus au Tardis, pour faire le voyager ensemble dans l'espace et le temps. Cette fois les choses avaient changé, le docteur était avec Rory son compagnon, son homme et sa meilleure amie, Amy Ponds. Maintenant il pouvait regardait son compagnon sans être gêné par sa femme, non son ex-femme. Rory et Amy étaient assis alors que le docteur était en train de parler. Puis il posa le téléphone, Amy cherchait une nouvelle planète dans la base des données. Rory était content de leurs nouvelles aventures. Maintenant il pouvait embrassait le docteur sans retenue, ce qu'il a fait. Le docteur était un peu désorienté mais ensuite il prit les choses en mains. Amy était contente pour eux, elle avait un regard tendre devant ce couple si exceptionnel. Dire que le docteur ne voulait pas de compagnon dans sa vie pour la vie, étranger.

Le docteur a mis le Tardis en marche, ils ont attendu quelques minutes avant d'arriver sur une planète dénommée" KFLOS". Une planète où il y a beaucoup de fleur mais vivante avec des habitants tout à fait charmant et charmante. Ils étaient de couleur arc-en-ciel. Ils portaient tous un anneau pour se reconnaitre. Il parlait le latin et leur langue maternelle.

" Je ne peux pas le croire." dit Rory et Amy en même temps. Le seigneur du temps a juste rigolé. Cela doit être une plaisanterie de l'Univers.

" Les KFLOS sont des civilisations encres dans vos histoires et pourtant ils ont vécu des années à vos regardait." dit le docteur en regardant un KFlos changeait de couleur par rapport au soleil. C'était vraiment magnifique. Il regarde Rory qui était en train de le regardait aussi. Ils sourient tous les deux. Le docteur ce déplace vers son compagnon le prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. Leur langue s'est rencontrée, ils se sont séparée à bout de souffler. C'est tellement étranger que ça plait au docteur. Rory Williams, de la ville LEDWORTH s'est marié aujourd'hui avec son docteur. Ils sont restés des années et des années, des siècles et des siècles à racontaient et à voyager à travers l'univers, leurs histoires furent racontées par des habitants de tout l'Univers comme l'amour éternelle.

-FIN-


End file.
